


[Podfic] Something Besides Destruction

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of superhumandisasters Up Close Ache [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Masturbation, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Frustration, the Winter Soldier explores his body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of superhumandisasters' 'Something Besides Destruction'.
 
Guatemala, 1978.He touches his mouth, the vulnerable line of his carotid arteries. But no pain comes, he doesn't destroy anything. The weapon been out for a week and he can make something besides destruction if he wants. He can.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Besides Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949995) by [superhumandisasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/pseuds/superhumandisasters). 



Author: superhumandisasters  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (implied)

 

Length: 00:13:30  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Something%20Besides%20Destruction.mp3)

 

This podfic contains background sound effects, so listening with headphones is recommended. Also, sex noises. Be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [superhumandisasters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
